Detention
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: This is a cute short story on what happens when the pack has detention. Please read and review. Enjoy...


Bella's Pov

"Leave me alone Quil." I said.

"Bells I'm sorry when will you forgive me?" he whined.

"Hmm..never."

"Bells don't be like that now." he said.

"You got me in trouble and now were in detention you dick." I mumbled.

"Come on you have to get in trouble sometime if you're gonna date Paul." he smirked.

"Quil I been dating Paul ever since we turned into wolves and that's been over a year."

"Ok and your point is?" he asked.

"...Nevermind Quil just turn around before we get in more trouble."

"Come on it was fun though." he laughed.

"Mr. Ateara and Ms. Swan please be quite before I give you extra days." the teacher said.

"No it was not. Now shut up or I promise I'll bite your furry ass later." I whispered so quite that the teacher couldn't hear.

"Fine good bye." he said putting his head down on his desk. I rolled my eyes and went back la-la land. I bet Paul didn't know where I was or who I was with. He is probably freaking out and worrying about me. A wolf always has to know where they're mate went and if they don't let's just say they go nuts.

"Quil have you talked to Paul?" I whispered.

"No why?" he replied back.

"I need you to text him he is probably freaking out right now."

"Why can't you text?" he mumbled.

"Hmm let's see because your ass got my phone taken."

"Fine hold on." he said pulling out his phone.

"No Quil wait-"

"Mr. Ateara is that a cell phone I see?" the teachers asked. Oh no too late.

"Uh..no ma'am it's my..uh..caculator." he replied.

"Hand it over now or you'll get an extra 2 days."

"Fine here take it...oh and if you get like a dirty pic that's Claire." he said handing her the phone.

"I beg your pardon?" she choked.

"Or if you get like an angry message with lot's of cussing that's Paul..I'm sure you know him already." he finished sitting down.

"Thank you Mr. Ateara. Now no more talking." she said going back to the computer.

"Great how is he gonna find out now?" I mumbled.

"It's Paul babe knowing him he will tear down the school looking for you before he leaves." he chuckled.

"Your right..what about Claire?" I asked.

"Oh she is trying to get in trouble right now so that she can join us." he smirked.

"Dear lord...what is she going to do?" I asked slightly scared.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." he smirked and at that moment in popped Claire and...Angela?

"Ladies how can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"We got sent here by the principle." Claire smiled.

"Ok bring me your slips and find a seat. Please no talking." the teacher said. They handed their slips in and sat next to me and Quil.

"Hello you two fancy seeing you here." I smirked.

"She got me in trouble. I didn't do anything." Angela whispered.

"Hey now it takes two to tango sister." Claire chuckled.

"Whatever just know I'm never going to the bathroom with you again." Angela mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Well I asked if me and Angela could go to the bathroom to handle "girly things" and anyways let's just says the mirrors got a nice paint job with my red lipstick." Claire smirked.

"I hope you used that shit up cause that stains my body babe." Quil mumbled.

"Good now all the girls know to stay away." she growled. All of a sudden in walked Leah with an pissed off expression followed by Emily looking embarrassed.

"Leah what did you do now?" the teacher asked.

"I got caught skipping again. But it wasn't my fault this time!" she hissed.

"Who's was it then?" the teacher asked rolling her eyes.

"Emily! She spilled coke all over her pants and needed someone to take her to go get some new ones. So me being her cousin and the only one she knew that period, I volunteered." Leah said.

"It's true. I didn't mean to get us caught or in trouble. I'm sorry Lee." Emily whispered.

"It's fine let's just sit down and relax." Leah said sitting down throwing her feet on the desk.

"As long as nobody talks I'm fine with you relaxing." the teacher said once again going back to her computer.

"Well has anyone talked to the others?" I whispered.

"Nope and the bell is about to ring and I'm sure Sammy will be looking for me." Emily whispered.

"Yeah poor Embry he has to be in class by himself." Angela said.

"Jake will be fine I told him where I was when I was waiting for Emily to get her pants on." Leah mumbled leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Well this is just great. There is nothing for us to do in this room." Quil said out loud.

"Well Mr. Ateara you could always go up to the board and play hangman." the teacher smirked.

"Fine it's better than nothing." he shrugged getting up and going to the board.

"This should be fun." Emily groaned.

"Ok class let's get started please pick a letter." he said.

"Quil do we have-"

"Yes Bells now give me a letter." he commanded.

"A." I groaned. He smiled and marked an "A".

"E."

"L."

"O."

"I."

And we went on for a while to we got the whole thing and it came out as, "Werewolves Vs Vampires."

"This is so much fun." he giggled.

"Ughh can we do something else." Leah groaned.

"Look I got to go to the restroom and while I'm gone you may talk but when I come back we go back to silence." the teacher said getting up and making her way out the room.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Claire said.

"Paul is probably sleeping, Sam is learning, this is Kim and Jared's make out period, Jake is probably drawling, Seth is well-being Seth, and Embry is probably reading." Angela said.

"Yup you may be right about that." I laughed.

"What are we gonna do when we get out of here?" Quil asked.

"Some have patrol and the rest of us can meet at my house for dinner." Emily said.

"Hmm food." Leah moaned. We all just busted out laughing but stopped when we seen the teacher come in dragging Kim and Jared behind her.

"They finally got caught." Quil clapped.

"Yeah and their lucky I don't suspend them for PDA. Both of you sit down and I better not hear a peep out of you." the teacher fumed.

"So.." I smirked.

"Don't even start." Kim said.

"You finally got caught. How?" Claire whispered.

"When she went to go piss she caught me and Kim in a hard-core make out session." Jared mumbled rubbing his temple.

"How hard?" Quil smirked.

"Hard enough to have her against the wall her legs wrapped around my waist." he mumbled.

"And what else?" Leah laughed.

"And me grinding against her." he finished. We all busted out laughing making Jared groan and Kim blush.

"Shh." the teacher said.

"Hmm well did you at least enjoy it Kimmy?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Shut up Bella." she whispered.

"So what are you guys in here for anyways?" Kim asked.

"It's too much to tell." Leah groaned.

"Angela? Why are you here? Is the world coming to an end?" Jared chuckled.

"No it's Claire's fault." she mumbled.

"You wanted to do it so shh." Claire said.

"Claire was that your lipstick I seen on the mirror in the upstairs bathroom?" Kim asked.

"Yup." Claire smiled proudly.

"Hey at least no more stains Quil." Jared laughed.

"The struggle is real man." Quil laughed.

"Ya'll are not gonna stop talking are you?" the teacher asked finally realizing the situation she was in with all of in the same room together.

"Nope." Leah said.

"Fine." the teacher huffed, "Just don't get to loud."

"Thanks Mrs. P." Quil called out.

"Dude look at his ass." Jared laughed showing us his phone. He got a message from Paul asking, "Where are y'all?" "Have you seen Bella?".

"Yeah he is probably going ape shit." I laughed.

"Let's play with him a little." Leah said grabbing his phone.

"What are you saying?" I asked getting a little closer to her.

"Mrs.P can I hook the phone up to the projector thing and pull this up big screen?"

"Go ahead don't break it." she said not looking up from her computer. Leah hooked the phone up and continued to text him.

_"Where are y'all? Have you seen Bella?"-P_

_"Naw bro. Kim and I got caught this period so we in detention."-L_

_"Finally! It's about time damnit."-P_

_"Shut up. Oh and Kim said Bella was sneaking around the school showing this new kid around."-L_

_"WHAT?"-P_

_"Yeah I mean she don't know everything but Kim said he is tall, buff, tan, and has a nice smile."-L_

_"Is that why she won't answer her phone?"-P_

_"Maybe or.."-L_

_"Or what Jared?"-P_

_"Nvm bro just know she walking around with this dude in the hallways laughing and shit."-L_

_"That's it I'm about to go..if you hear any alarms don't freak out."-P_

_"Lmaoo alright bro have fun and tell Bella and her "new friend" I said hi."-L_

_"New friend my ass...Bye"-P_

_"See ya."-L_

"Leah what did you just do?" I laughed.

"Hey that was fun!" she laughed.

"Well we now no Mr. Lahote will be joining us soon." Mrs.P chuckled shaking her head.

"We are so dead." Jared laughed.

"Were gonna be puppy chow." Quil laughed even harder. Mrs.P didn't really get the inside joke but she still chuckled.

"Now what?" I asked calming down.

"Let's get Sam." Emily said.

"Are you willing to mess with The Big Bad Wolf Em?" Leah smirked.

"Yeah this Little Red ain't scared." she smirked.

"Ok you asked for it." Leah said texting Sam still on Jared's phone.

_"Hey."-L_

_"What's up man?"-S_

_"Nothing much just chilling in detention with Kim and a few more people."-L_

_"Ah I was wondering why you were texting during your make out period."-S_

_"Yup we finally got caught."-L_

_"It's about damn time."-S_

_"Man you should come to detention with us."-L_

_"Uh no I'm good."-S_

_"Fine Emily is flirting with some other dude anyway."-L_

_"Emily is in there? Flirting?"-S_

_"Opps don't tell her I told you that."-L_

_"I'll be there in 5."-S_

_"You have to have a slip bro."-L_

_"Oh don't think I won't. Keep an eye on them."-S_

_"Fine see ya."-L_

"Oh lord what have you done Lee?" Emily laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face man." Jared laughed.

"Mrs.P get the camera ready." Quil said.

"Don't get me into this." she said.

"Fine can I have my phone back please?" Quil begged.

"Here..take some good pics. They might be good enough for the year book." she chuckled handing him his phone.

"Oh you just read my mind! This is gonna be good." Leah laughed.

"Do you hear that? He is coming." Angela said. Sure enough we could hear Sam talking to himself around the corner.

"Get the camera ready." I whispered.

"Ok Emily what's going on here and who is that-" he screamed walking in the door. His face was priceless and it would go great in the year book. "guy" he finished.

"Say cheese." Quil said snapping the picture.

"What in the fuck is going on here?" Sam demanded.

"Suprise! Were all in detention." Emily said throwing her arms around Sam.

"What? I don't understand? What about the guy and you flirting?" he questioned.

"It was all Leah." Jared laughed.

"Damn I should have known that." he mumbled.

"Yeah and I got you good man." Leah laughed.

"Hmmp it's not funny." Sam said.

"It was priceless though." she laughed.

"Yeah well just to let you know I told Jake you were here so he is on his way and he is not very happy with you. I guess you never texted him back about the pants thing." Sam smirked.

"Shit.." Leah whispered.

"Yes the deep shit you are going to be in my sister. I guess the jokes on you." Sam laughed.

"LEAH CLEARWATER!" Jake shouted.

"Oh and here he is himself." Sam smirked.

"Hey babe." Leah mumbled.

"Don't hey babe me. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Here." she replied.

"Why haven't you replied to my text?" he asked.

"I..I forgot." she whispered.

"You forgot? Leah I swear sometimes you piss me off." Jake said.

"I'm sorry after we got Emily some pants we came back and got sent here and by the time I sat down I kinda forgot about texting you back." she mumbled.

"Just..don't do it again." he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey you two no PDA in my room!" Mrs.P said.

"Sorry...So where is the rest?" Jake asked.

"Paul is around the hallway looking for me and some new student and Embry and Seth haven't gotten in trouble yet." I said.

"Yeah speaking of trouble how did you two get out of the class?" Angela asked.

"I was cussing this kid out." Sam said handing his slip to the teacher.

"I was drawling a naked picture of Leah." Jake smirked.

"Gross."

"Cool can I see?" Quil asked.

"Shut up Quil." Claire said.

"Hey guys." came a quite whisper from behind us. We turn around to see Embry smiling at us.

"Embry? What are you doing here?" Angela asked getting up and walking towards her boyfriend.

"I felt like coming." he replied.

"So you just..got in trouble?" Jared asked.

"Yup. I wanted to be bad for once." he smirked.

"That's so hot." Angela whispered.

"Dear lord what's up with you kids and PDA?" Mrs.P asked.

"Sorry." we all laughed.

"Damn what's taking Paul so long?" Jared asked looking at his watch.

"I don't know I mean it's not a big school."

"He probably keeps going back and forth between all the hallways making sure he didn't pass you up." Emily laughed.

"Damn and it's taken him all day?" Kim asked.

"Yeah and you know what?" Quil asked.

"What?"

"We haven't eaten all day." he said. A few of us looked at each other before everyone started whining.

"Hey guys you have an hour left of school. You can wait." Mrs.P chuckled.

"I can't wait for that feast at Emily's." Jared moaned rubbing his stomach.

"I call helping her cook!" Quil said rasing his hand.

"Oh no you don't! Not one of you boys are stepping a foot in my kitchen. I don't trust any of you around the food." she replied.

"Emily." they whined.

"Nope. Oh and Sam wipe that smirk off your face your defiantly not stepping in my kitchen." she smirked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" we turned around to see a fuming Paul.

"Hey Paul." we said.

"Hey Paul? Is that all I get?" he yelled.

"I'm not in this." Mrs.P said going back to her computer.

"Well...umm how are you doing?" Jared asked.

"Well let's see I had to run around the whole damn school I don't know how many times trying to search for my girlfriend and her new little friend." he said.

"Well..I kinda been here all day." I mumbled.

"Great..just great and why haven't you replied back to my text?" he asked turning towards me.

"The teacher took my phone." I replied.

"Oh and why did the teacher take you phone?" he asked. We all just looked at Quil and when he realized it he threw his hands in the air.

"Hey I didn't do shit!" he said backing up a little.

"Every one calm down. Paul sit down." Sam commanded.

"Fine I'll calm down once people get to talking." he said pulling out a chair and plopping down in it.

"Ok well let's see me and Bella were in-" Quil started.

"No let me tell him Quil. You might forget something." I said.

"Be my guest." he mumbled.

"Thank you. Now once Quil and I had gotten to first period we had taken are seats. All of you know it's at anatomy and today we were gonna dissect frogs. Well when me and Quil got the frog, he decided to have a little fun." I started.

"Oh no." Sam said.

"Yeah he tossed the frog on top of my hair, then he threw it to Connor across the room, he then started to talk to it and make it move like a puppet, he then threw it to Tyler but instead it hit the teacher in the face. I then jumped from my chair and attacked Quil and tried to help the teacher. But he sent us to detention and told us we had to clean up the mess after school." I growled.

"Quil.." Paul growled.

"Hey like I said to Bells it was fun!" he chuckled but stopped when he seen Paul looking at him.

"So don't be mad at me Lahote." I said. He then snapped his eyes to me and smirked looking me up and down.

"I'll punish you later." he said.

"When is this damn bell gonna ring? You kids are too much for me." Mrs.P snapped.

"Ooo Mrs.P said a bad word." Kim laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." she mumbled now embarrassed.

"It's fine. But now you know what to expect of us next monday." Leah smirked.

"Next Monday?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess we all got two days of detention. So that means we'll be spending the whole day with you." Embry smiled.

"No no no no no this can't be happening." she cried.

"Oh yes it's happening." Quil laughed.

"Hey guys guess who has detention Monday." Seth said walking in.

"That's it. I'm taking a vacation day." Mrs.P said sliding down in her chair.

**Did you like this one? Man two short stories in one day y'all are lucky. Anyways please read and review and I'll try to post more stories soon! XoXo**


End file.
